To Hate yet to Love
by S o l a c e-of-W i n t e r
Summary: He was in love with a woman who became a Grey Warden. He never had his chance to really confess exactly how much he loved her. Now he loves another, but she is a blood mage. The very essence of his hate. So why does he love her?


**_Author's Note::_** Lately I have been playing DA: Origins, and I really never realized how cute Cullen was. I really wished he was an option for my mage. And after really defying him in the second one, I think it would be cool if there was some action in the next game. This story is post-campaign of DA: 2. It might be a one-shot or a full story, I'm still contemplating but most likely a full story. So reviews would be nice. Thank you.

_**Disclaimer:: **_All of Dragon Age and its characters belong to Bioware. I just own Odyssey and anyone else that you know for sure isn't in the games.

* * *

><p><em>~<strong>HATE THAT I LOVE YOU~<strong>_

_He couldn't believe this, he knew he shouldn't have fallen for her. So why did he? Because she reminded him so much of her, the woman he had admired from afar, the woman he wished was in his arms, the woman he wished he could have confessed his feelings to before she was whisked away by the Grey Wardens. She have been gone for quite some time and he knew that she was with the Maker. However, this stupid girl wore the face of his desires. He should have just continued with his mission, he shouldn't have spoken to her, shouldn't have kissed her... shouldn't have fallen in love with her. She betrayed him, led him along like a mabari mutt. Well of course she betrayed him, she was a blood mage._

_His golden brown eyes gazed out at the horror that was before him. Everything was painted in that sickly red liquid. The blood of templar and mage alike was splattered on the walls, floors...everything. Bodies littered the floor. This was the Gallows and Lake Calenhad all over again. Why must he be cursed to relive the very dark trails that led him to be the man he is today. The sword in his hand trembled, the first time in so many years. This would obviously be the hardest battle he would ever have to face. He closed his eyes, trying to settle his beating heart._

_Doors flew open; six blood mages entered and their eyes set upon the templar. His eyes glared through the sweat that dripped into his eyes. He knelt down, his other hand gripping the fallen dagger at his foot. In a swift movement, he sent it flying towards a mage. It went straight through his throat. Hoisting up his shield, he blocked an attack from one of them. _

_"She wanted to keep you alive, Knight-Commander. Too bad we don't take orders from her." One laughed as her blood poured out over the corpses, rising them to her will. They twisted and manifested before the templar's eyes. They growled, then charged. _

_Parrying, blocking, striking. He did what he needed to make sure he was the one to stop her. He had to make it to her. It was his fault that she was here, his responsibility. A dagger stabbed him in his side, he let out a grunt before he severed the creature's head from its shoulder. The mages twisted his blood, draining him. His breathing became shallow. "Not yet..." he grumbled. Forcing himself to destroy the creatures more quickly. He didn't have much time. He moved rather quickly towards the magic, dispelling attacks that were sent at him. Once close enough, he bashed a mage with his shield and slit the throat of another. His sword moved with grace and force. _

_"Damn templar!" One shouted as he sent a fireball towards him, which pushed him into the wall. _

_Blood shot out of his mouth and he felt his limbs tighten. He stumbled to his feet, hate raging in his eyes. He dispelled and moved in melee range once more. He ran his sword into the chest of one and parried an attack before sending a kick to one's stomach and bashing him over the head with his shield. He dodged as best he could, his sword drawing blood. With a twist of his wrist, he finished the last mage off. _

_He stumbled to his knees, his vision blurred and his blood poured out of his armor. He hardly could breathe. The dagger must have nicked his lung. "Maker, give me strength." he panted. He rose to his feet, struggling to make his way to the top of the tower. He pushed the door open and his eyes rested on a figure that stood in the midst of corpses. Long black hair swirled around her form. Her robe as red as the blood at her bare feet. "Odyssey!"_

_The name left his lips a desperate shout, nothing he wanted it to sound. She turned around, those metallic gray rimmed with black eyelashes pleaded. Her smooth cinnamon brown colored face softened for a moment before it hardened. The foul magic poured from her and it sickened him to the core. Her red painted lips moved. _

_"I told you to leave this place, Cullen."_

_"You think I would have left? After everything you put me through!" His voice boomed and he couldn't help it. His heart felt like it was being torn into pieces. He moved forward but his breath left him and he tumbled, dropping his shield. _

_"Cullen... you are so damn stupid." She mumbled, her hand tightened on her staff. "Do you really want to die that badly?"_

_His eyes focused on her, he could see tears glisten as they fell slowly from her eyes. He smirked, "As long as I hate you, I won't die." _

_The girl chuckled, a sad little thing that twisted his heart even more. "If that is the case, then why don't you slay me, templar. Strike me down where I stand. Go ahead, show me the wrath and justice of Andraste." _

_Cullen glared at her. For Maker's sake, why the hell did he fall in love with her. Why did he allow himself to feel, especially for her. Because she reminded him so much of her. But she wasn't her. She wasn't the Warden, not the woman he watched from afar. She was Odyssey. The sister of the most notorious magister, a sorceress and a revolutionary. And the woman he hated to love. He loved her._

_He stood, walked over towards her. She watched him, her staff pointed at him. _

_He ran towards her, he ducked her attack and his sword moved with remarkable speed. _

_"See you at the Maker's side, Cullen."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN::** Like I said, it might be a full story. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. _


End file.
